customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 4
(In the morning, we are on our road again. Soon Blanky gets caught in some branches) * Blanky: Help! Don't leave me! * (Then we go back to help Blanky) * Blanky: Listen! Listen! What's that? * (The sounds get louder) * Toaster: Over there! * (Then all of us follow the sounds) * Blanky: Oh, look! * (As the branches move out, the sounds get louder) * Lampy: Light! I see light! * (Then all 5 of us are amazed as we see a beautiful field full of flowers, a pond and trees. Then we see frogs, dragonflies and all kinds of facts, but a frog's tongue hits Toaster. The frog takes his tongue off Toaster and then the frog sees his own reflection. There is a ton of music everywhere) * Radio: Why, that's the same riff I used if I was drumming for Cab Calloway like this! (Drums on Kirby) * Kirby: Cut that out! * (Then a fish jumps out) * Fish: LA! LALALALALALA!! * (SPLASH!!) * Blanky: (chuckling) * (Then Blanky notices a couple of mice are all over him. He is happy and he hugs them. Meanwhile, a worm is tossed out of the branch by a red bird. Then all the frogs are after the same worm. Then the worm stops to see the bird. The bird grabs onto the worm, along with the fish. Then a drum roll is set, as the fish lets go of the worm and the bird lets go of the worm) * Fish: (singing) * (The worm is in a bubble and he scurries away. Meanwhile, Toaster is being annoyed by the same frog) * Frog: (blubbering like a moron to his reflection) * Toaster: GET OUTTA HERE!! * (Then 3 squirrels come in and looked over Toaster's reflection. Toaster is never this annoyed. He runs from the squirrels. Then he stops and hides behind a bush where a beautiful flower is. Toaster looks to see if the coast is clear, but the flower sees it's reflection. Toaster turns to the flower swiftly and then the flower starts to move weirdly around him) * Toaster: No, no, it's just a reflection. I'm not a flower. * (The flower hugs Toaster and he runs from it. Then Toaster starts to feel bad about the flower. He looks and sees the flower wilting away. Toaster goes back to the pond. He is feeling mournful for the poor flower. Meanwhile, back at the pond, the appliances are having fun. Then Toaster comes in and then he sees Blanky getting pulled into a hole) * Blanky: C'mon, help me! Help! They're hurting me! * Toaster: Hey! You leave him alone! * (Then Toaster pulls Blanky out of the hole, but Blanky gasps as he sees one of the mice gnawing on his picture of his Master) * Blanky: (takes the picture back) Stop this! Give me that! (To Toaster) He was chewing on the Master. (puts his picture away) * Toaster: Time to go! * (Soon all the animals wave a farewell and all 5 of us are on the road again. Then we come across a huge redwood forest) * Toaster: Are you sure this the right direction? * Radio: Why, certainly I'm as sure as I am honest. * Lampy: In that case, we're certainly lost. * Blanky: But there might be lions in there! * Radio: And tigers and bears, oh my! * Lampy: He's such a baby! (Mocking) Wah, wah! * (Then Toaster pushes Lampy away from Blanky and he gives his friend a petting on the head. Soon all of us go deeper into the forest. It is dark and afraid in there. Soon, it is nighttime and it is even more dark and frightening. Then Kirby starts to lose power) * Toaster: What's the matter, Kirby? * Kirby: Ooh, battery's running low! We should give it a rest. (to Lampy) Turn out that light! * Lampy: (turns off himself) * (Then something rustles) * Blanky: Do we have to stop here? * Toaster: Only for a while. * Radio: Just long enough to lose our minds, we'll be cannibals within a few days. I've seen it happen! * Kirby: Then you'd be the first to go, dial-face. * Lampy: Hey, fellas! We can stay in here, look! * (Then Lampy turns on his light and underneath him is a monstrous-looking tree. All of us gasp and run to hide for shelter) * Toaster, Kirby, Blanky and Radio: AAHHHH!!!! * Lampy: What's the matter? * Radio: Eaten alive, the poor sap! * (Then Lampy turns his light on the tree) * Lampy: (Gasps) Hullo-o-o-o! * Radio: Oh, I thought you were a goner! * Lampy: Ah, you wish! * Toaster: You know, guys. We are gonna need some kind of shelter. * Kirby: Yes, shelter from the likes of them! * Radio: Come over here and say that chrome dome! * Kirby: What?! * Radio: I'm sorry about that, I meant to say vacuous vacuum. * Kirby: (snarls) * (Then Radio does more radio gibberish as he and Kirby battle. Then Toaster tries to stop this) * (Then all of us see Blanky, who is looking like a tent)